CountDown To Prom
by phantomU2
Summary: What happens to Danny when... a proms comming up, he wants to go with the perfect girl, and there's new villian.
1. Friends

It was an average day at Casper High while Danny, Tucker, and Sam were in Mr. Lancer's

classroom. "Remember people we have the junior prom coming this up coming Friday." Mr. Lancer said.

Then Danny asked," But isn't that suppose to be in the two years before we graduate." "Well luckily for you

I made some changes and decided that it would be hip and funky fresh if you guys got to go to the prom

this year," Mr. Lancer answered. Everyone just stood there making weird looks about how Mr. Lancer

always tried to be "updated" to what the kids were doing these days. "Yes, well anyway back to History

back in the eighteen hundreds..." Mr. Lancer went on. "Man is he getting worse about fitting in with us

these days or what." Tucker said whispering to Danny. " Oh yeah," Danny said. " Great another stupid

dance at Casper High," Sam sighed. "Prom," Tucker said correcting Sam. " Whatever dance, prom same

thing." Danny said. " Well if you guys think its so stupid are you guys not going then." Tucker asked

grinning. " I don't know." Danny said. " Well if you ask me I'm not going unless somebody asked me." Sam

said. " That's what I thought." Tucker said. " You guys want to..." Tucker began but then Mr. Lancer said.

" Mr. Foley, Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson is there a problem." " Why does he always have to ask that," Tucker

said. " No, just... comparing notes," Danny lied. "Mabye you three would like to compare notes in

detention." Mr. Lancer said. " Smooth." Sam said sarcasticly. " No, we're fine." Danny said. " Then I

suggest you three start paying attention." Mr. Lancer said annoyed. The bell rang and it was time for lunch.

" So its Monday and that means there's only four days until the prom," Tucker said. " And I should care

about this why," Sam said. " Because you guys said you wanted to go to the dance, so you better start

finding someone." Tucker explained. " I said I didn't know if I wanted to go." Danny said. " And I said I'd go

only if someone asked me." Sam said. " Hey I know you guys said that but I know you guys want to..."

Tucker began but yet again he was inturupted by Dash. " Fenton!" Dash screamed. " Dash what did I do

now." Danny said rolling his eyes. " Nothing," Dash said. " So why are you picking on him," Sam asked.

"Why should I tell you," Dash said. " Hmmmmm Uh I don't know mabye because I wan't to know." Sam said

sarcasticly. " Stop being a smart alick." Dash said. " Dash lay off would ya," Danny said. " Aw... protecting

your girlfriend." Dash said. " She's not my girl friend, I'm not his girlfriend." Danny and Sam yelled together.

"Sure you guys aren't," Tucker muttered. " What?" Dash said. "Nothing," Tucker squeeked. " Alright I've

had enough chit chat," Dash began. Then Dash grabbed Tucker and Danny and threw them in the trash

can. " You I won't hurt because your a lady." Dash said looking at Sam. " Argh..." Sam said rolling her

eyes. As soon as Dash was gone Sam went to the garbage can. " Are you guys ok," Sam asked. " Yeah,

just fine," Danny said. " I wonder how dash would like it if he were in a dump," Tucker said. Then Danny's

eyes glew glowing green. " Argh wait ta go Tucker," Sam said. " What?" Tucker asked. " Thanks for the

idea," Danny said grinning. " Oh." Tucker said. " I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled. Suddenly Danny went

invisible and flew into the cafeteria where Dash was he over shadowed him first. Then he made him put

his face in his lunch. After words he stuck with Tucker's comment and he made Dash jump into the garbage

can in the back of the school. " Wait ta go Danny!" Tucker said. " Can you guys stop acting like fools long

enough so we can go get some lunch," Sam asked. " Yeah, my work here is done," Danny said laughing.

After School

Danny, Tucker, and Sam are walking home. " Dude I'm still laughing from what you did to Dash," Tucker

said laughing. " Although I hate to admit it, it was kida funny. " Sam said. " I knew it when I get Dash back

you think it's funny too." Danny said pointing at Sam. " Yeah, I guess your right," Sam said. " I know I'm

right," Danny said. Then they all began to laugh. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense goes off. " Argh" Danny

says. Tucker and Sam stop laughing and saw that there's a ghost, he was wearing a black cape that

covered his head and his body,he was also, tall, thin, had glowing red eyes, but that was all you could see,

and looked like no ghost Danny, Sam, or Tucker had ever seen. " I'm going ghost," Danny yelled. "Who are

you?" asked Danny. " Why would I want to tell you that," the ghost said. " Hu, usually when Danny asked

that they tell him right away, I guess this ones no stupid ghost." Tucker said. " I'm kinda worried this ghost

looks tougher than any other ghost Danny has ever fought." Sam said. Then they heard Danny and the

ghost talking again. " Well, because your ah suppose to." Danny said. " Right, listen boy I'm not like other

ghosts around here so I suggest you get out of my way and nobody get's hurt." the ghost said. " Ha! I'm

not afraid of getting hurt from you," Danny said. " Who said anything about hurting you what about your

little friends." the ghost said. " Leave them alone," Danny said. Then he shot a ghost ray but the ghost

simply just vanished before it could hit him. " Who was that?" asked Tucker. " I don't know but I don't think

it's safe if we stick around to find out." Danny said. " Yeah, we should better get going home," Sam said.

Just like that Danny, Sam and Tucker went walking down the neighborhood and Tucker's house was first.

" Bye guys" Tucker said. " Bye" Danny and Sam said. " We should probably do some research on that

ghost see if we can find anything about him," Sam said. " Ok," Danny said. " How about we do it tommorow

you, Tucker, and me at my house after school," Sam said. " Sounds great" Danny said. Then Danny

walked Sam to the front steps of her house. " Thanks Sam," Danny said. " For what" Sam asked. "For

helping me so much," Danny said. " Hey what are friends for," Sam said. " Well thanks see ya later,"

Danny said. " Bye," Sam said waving at Danny with a smile. Sam just shook her head, " Clueless" she

whispered.


	2. New Villian

School

"Argh," Danny sighed. " What's the matter Danny?" Sam asked. " I really wish that I knew who that ghost

was and what he was up to." Danny said. " Name part I can understand, but no one every shouts out their

plan," Sam said. " Except for Technus," Tucker said laughing. " Not Technus 2.0, " Danny said. Then all

three friends began to laugh. " Come on you guys let's get to class before Mr. Lancer lectures us about

being late again." Danny said. The three friends raced down the hall still laughing. The bell rang and it was

time for history. " Just a reminder its only 3 days until the junior prom so get ready to ask that special

someone." Mr. Lancer said. " Oh brother," Sam said rolling her eyes. " What you don't got a special

someone," Tucker said fooling around. " Yeah, she does she has Fentony," Dash said interuppting. "Hey!"

Danny and Sam shouted. " Mr. Backster, love birds settle down," Mr. Lancer said. "We're not love..."

Danny and Sam began but then Mr. Lancer said, " I suggest you two settle down or you will be in detention

for the rest of the week." The bell rang and it was time again for lunch. " Well that was exciting," Tucker

said sarcasticly. " Hey would you stop that how would you like it if people kept on calling you love birds,"

Danny said. Suddenly he could hear Dash say, " Love birds," as he went passing by Sam and Danny to

the cafeteria. " See what I mean," Danny said pointing it out to Tucker. " Hey is it just me or has time been

going a little to fast," Sam said. " Yeah, I kinda noticed that to," Danny said. '' Hmm, controlling time where

does that sound familiar." Tucker said. Then all three of them were about to say something but they were

interuppted by no other than Clockwork. " Time out," Clockwork said and then place a medalian on Sam's,

Tucker's, and Danny's neck. "Clockwork!" they all yelled at the sametime. " Yes, it's so nice to see you

agian to." Clockwork said. " Hu," Danny said as his ghost sense went off. " Hey, look you guys its

Clockwork,'' Tucker said. " Thanks for saving our life dude," Tucker said. " Hu? How do they know what I

did," Clockwork asked Danny. " Hey you can't keep secrets from your friends." Danny smiled. " Well as I

knew Sam was going to ask about time going faster and she was right," Clockwork said. " So why exactly

are you making time go so fast." Sam asked. " Because, I need Tuesday to come sooner and I'm

impacient." Clockwork said smiling. "So why did you need Tuesday to come sooner," Tucker asked

Clockwork. " Geez, do you guys always have to ask so many questions." Clockwork said. With that

Clockwork said, " Time in." The three friends then realized that they were back in the place where they had

first encountered Clockwork. " Listen you three I have information about that ghost you saw the other day

and I'm not allowed to do this so don't make any loud noises so no one will hear you got it." Clockwork

said. They all nodded. " The ghost that appeared yesturday was no ordinary ghost," Clockwork began.

"Dah," Tucker said. Danny, Sam, and Clockwork looked at him with a little dirty look. " What?" Tucker said.

"Anyway as I was saying this ghost's name is Darkness he is wanted for many things in the Ghost World,

murder, stealing, kidnapping you name it. I've seen into the future and I can't tell you what is the future

unless..." Clockwork began. "Unless what," Danny asked. " Unless someone's life may be at state."

Clockwork began," I know that somebody's life will be in state because of this ghost but that is all I can tell

you," Clockwork said. " You can't tell us who," Sam said. Clockwork shook his head, " No." "When," Danny

asked. " No," Clockwork said again. " Where," Tucker said. " I'm sorry but no" Clockwork said disapointed.

" You three must go now before anyone sees you take off your madalians now please," Clockwork said.

"You'll be arriving from where you first left." " Good luck to the three of you and especially you Ghost

child," Clockwork said. " Well we got the information we need," Sam said. " And we're all set for what we

need to do next," Danny said. " Yup, make a plan," Tucker said. " Exactly," Danny said.

That night Danny couldn't sleep because he kept on thinking about what Clockwork said about somebody's

life being in state. Then he called Tucker and Sam, " Guys you awake," Danny asked. " Yeah, I am now,"

Tucker said. " Danny do you have any idea what time it is." Sam said. " Two a.m.," Danny said. " Yes,"

Sam said. " Well it's important me at the fountain in half an hour." " Awww... ok, " Tucker said yawning.

"Sure danny," Sam said. " Ok see you guys at the fountain in half an hour." Danny said. " Ok " Tucker and

Sam said. " Bye," Danny said and they all hung up.


	3. Crushed

Fountain

" Ok so why did you want us here again dude," Tucker asked almost half asleep. "Because, remember

when Clockwork said someone's life would be at state?" Danny said. " Yeah," Sam said yawning. " Well,

we don't know who it is so as far as we know it could be one of us," Danny said. " And it is," a familiar

voice said. " Hu? Clockwork?" Danny said. " Yes, it's me again." Clockwork said. " So can you tell us

whick one of us it is?" Sam asked. " Well, I'm sorry but no I came here only to tell that indeed it was one of

you three and that the next time Darkness will strike is in exactly in 2 hours at this very park he will be

looking for you Danny," Clockwork said. " Me exactly why me, I mean I know I'm the ghost but is there a

specific reason?" Danny asked. " I'm sorry that is all I will be able to tell you," Clockwork said and suddenly

disapeared agian. " Man, I hate it when he leaves us wondering." Tucker said. " Well at least he gave us

more information," Sam said. " Yeah that it would be one of us, Darkness is looking for me, and he'll be

arriving here in two hours." Danny said. " So what do we do now?" asked Tucker. " We wait," Danny said.

It felt like hours before the ghost arrived but an hour before he did Sam said,"You know we should cook up

a plan so we could capture him and try to prevent from even one us having our life at state." "Your right,"

Danny said. " Ok, so what's the plan Tucker asked. " Well Clockwork did say Darkness was looking for me

so why don't we let him find me and I'll pretend to get beat up from him then Tucker you get the thermus

and try to suck him in," Danny said. " Sam then before Tucker tries that he'll need to get a good shot of him

standing perfectly still so you'll have to get in front of me and try to stall so, Tuck stand behind those trees,

Sam stay in those bushes over there and keep to the right of me and I'll be here and when I give you the

signal Sam you jump out and then I'll poin to you Tuck and you suck the ghost in." Danny finallly finished.

"What's going to be the signal?" asked Sam. " When I'm on the ground and looking at you then Tucker

when Sam has her hand behind her back that's yours ok everyone gets the pland?" Danny asked. " Yup"

Sam and Tucker said together. It was now ten minutes before the ghost was comming and everyone was

in position when suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. "I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled. " Hey you, ya

you cape guy," Danny said. " Cape guy?" Sam said sarcasticly. Suddenly Darkness turned around, "

Ghost child I was looking for you," Darkness said. " Yeah, well you found me Darkness," Danny said. "How

do you know my name?" Darkness asked. " Let's just say I know people," Danny said grinning. " Well let's

just see how many people you know once your dead," Darkness said. " Ghostly wail," Darkness said.

Suddenly Danny flew to the ground. " What you shouldn't have that power only I do," Danny said. " Well

mabye I just have special powers too." Darkness said. Then suddenly Sam popped out, " Hey over here

Darkness you who," Sam yelled. Darkness turned around," Filthy human go away before I hurt you,''

Darkness said. " Oh I doubt you could do that," Sam said sarcastically. " Oh, you don't think I could do you

well how about this lazer disruppter," Darkness yelled. " Tucker NOW!" Sam yelled. Just as Darkness was

about to hit Sam Tucker sucked a ghost into the thermus but unfortenetly it was, " Tucker!" Danny yelled.

"Oops" Tucker said. " I better beat it this place is getting more and more dangerous by the moment,"

Darkness said and flew off. '' Urgh," Sam signed in relief. " Don't worry Danny we'll get you out of there,"

Sam said. " Tuck I want to tell you something," Danny said. " What?" Tucker said confused. " You hunt like

my sister!" Danny yelled while he was in the thermus.

2 days left

" Hey I just remebered," Danny said excited. " What?" Tucker and Sam said. " Valery's dad has come back

from his busniess trip," Danny said. " So," Sam said. " So..That means Valery's back. That's great I had a

feeling she was going to miss the big prom now I can ask her." Danny said. " Hey, yeah you can," Sam

said with a fake happy voice, " And.. I've got to go now," Sam said. "Where?" Tucker asked. "

Ah..chemistry," She said. " Yeah, I have to go find Valery," Danny said smilling at his friends Sam smiled

but a weak smile and then Danny and Sam were just about to leave when, " Bu..bu..bu..but.. you..

guys...prom...together?" Tucker said. " Ha, Tucker you didn't actually think Sam and I were going to go

together did you," Danny said laughing. " Urgh, Clueless," Sam said and walked off. " Well yes I mean

every single person I bet knows that you and Sam like eachother,'' Tucker said. " Tucker I've never liked

Sam," Danny said still laughing. " Dude, your only saying that because you met Valery if you didn't you

would of," Tucker said in a low voice. " But I can't control your life you go and ask who you think is right for

you," Tucker said walking off. " Tucker come on Sam doesn't even like me why should I worry she hates

the dances anyway," Danny said unsure. " Whatever dude," Tucker said and walked off. " Hey Danny,"

Valery said. " Valery" Danny said smilling. " So ah.. what's up," Valery said. " Oh.. me nothing you know

just the usual stuff hanging out with my friends." Danny said. " So ah big prom comming up hu?" Valery

said. " Oh you heard about it," Danny said. " Yeah," Valery said. " So has anyone asked you out to the

prom yet," Danny asked hopping the no one had. " Well no," Valery said. " Do you ah.. want to go with me

you know as friends," Danny asked blushing. " Yeah, sure, I'd liked that," Valery said and walked off. "See

you around Danny," Valery said in a dreamy voice. " Yes!" Danny shouted. " Hey look," Dash said. " Looks

like Fentony got a date to the prom with his little girlfriend Sam," Dash said in a baby voice. " For your

information Dash yeah I did get a date but not with Sam with Valery," Danny said. " Ha you admit it

you...What? you got a date with Valery the popular Valery.'' Dash said. " Know any others," Danny said

and walked off.

Class

The bell rang and it was history once again. Danny sat down and Valery was waving at him Danny waved

back smilling. " So you guys gotten a date yet?" Danny asked. " Yup, got one with Linda," Tucker said.

"Linda?" Danny said confused, Tucker pointed at the geek right next to him on the right. " How about you

sam got a date," Danny asked. " No," Sam said looking like she didn't care. " But your still comming even

though right." Danny asked. " Danny what's the point if I go without a date I'll just be standing there I

decided I'm not going no matter what." Sam said. " But it won't be as much fun without you," Danny said.

"Sure it will you'll be with your girlfriend Valery," Sam said trying to smile. " But..." Danny said but was

inturuppted by Valery. " Sorry to interupt," Valery began to say. " Well Danny was trying to say something

can it wait for just a sec." Sam said. " Oh no its ok we weren't talking about anything important anyway,"

Danny said. " I'll be back you guys," Danny said and moved to a seat right next to Valery. Danny never

came back to his regular seat though and the bell rang.

Lunch

" Yes," Danny shouted. "What?" Tucker said. " I asked Valery out to the dance and that was my first move

and she said yes and then I was planning to be my girlfriend, but she took care of that and asked me and I

said yes no we're permentetly boyfriend and girlfriend." Danny said. " Oh that's great Danny I'm really glad

your happy" Sam said with a fake happy voice. " Thanks and if you guys don't mind I'm goin to eat lunch

with Valery ," Danny said. " Ok we'll join you as soon as we get our lunch," Tucker said. " Actually we

wanted to eat lunch alone you guys understand right." Danny said. " Bu.." Tucker said and then Sam

finished his sentence for him," Bu..t of course we do Danny you go over there and have fun if you need us

we'll be at our regular spot." Sam said and practically had to pull Tucker to get lunch. " Hey Danny" Valery

said. " Hey Val," Danny said. "So how's school been so far today," Valery asked. " Oh as boring as ever,"

Danny said. " So um Valery you doing anything later on tonight," Danny asked. " No why," Valery said

smilling. " I don't know want to catch a movie or something." Danny asked. " Movie it is see you around

eight," Valery said. " Ok see you at eight," Danny said waving at Valery as she left to go with her friends


	4. Still Clueless

Computer

Sam, Tucker and Danny were on the computer talking to eachouther wth video message. "So yeah I'm

going to the movies with Valery tonight," Danny said. " So you wanted to tell us this for the millionth time

why?" Sam said sarcastically. " Because I need you guys to make sure no ghost interupt my date," Danny

said. " Ah hello we're not the ones with ghost powers," Sam said. " Yeah but all the ghost are in the portal

and all you guys have to do is come over and watch the ghost portal,So you in" Danny said. " What's in it

for us," Tucker said. " Twenty bucks each." Danny said. "Deal!" Tucker said. " I'll be over there in two

seconds flat if there money involed I'm your guy," Tucker said. " You in Sam," Danny said. " Sure why not,

its not like I have any other choice," Sam said.

Danny's house

" Wait I just remebered what about Darkness," Sam said. " What about him," Danny said. " What if he

attacks and were here without your help." Tucker said. " You guys don't worry I'm sure he won't show up

tonight" Danny said uncaring. "But.." Sam began. " Well got to go bye guys," Danny said and with that was

gone out the door. " We're not going to stay here are we?" Tucker said in his squeeky voice. " Nope," Sam

said. " But unfortenetly we can't drive so we'll have to walk," Sam said. " Have fun," Tucker said

sarcastically, " Tucker," Sam said as she was pulling him out the door, " Your comming." Sam said. " Oh

man!" Tucker said.

Movies

" Where's Danny?'' Valery said getting unpacient. " Hey Val sorry I'm late I had to walk here since my

sister wasn't home to give me a ride." Dany said. "Its ok," Valery said smilling. " So what do you want to

see," Danny asked. " I don't know how about a romantic comedy.'' Valery said. " Ok, that's sounds great,"

Danny said. They entered the theater and and sat down and the movie was beginning. During the movie

Valery leaned closer and was on Danny's shoulder they both blushed.

Walk to the theater

" Urgh, Danny's going to be mad if he finds out we were spying on him," Tucker said. " Its called not getting

caught Tucker," Sam said. Then suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of them, " You two alone with out

your ghost friend hu," Darkness said. " No, he's just ah around here hiding waiting for the perfect time to

attack," Tuckered lied. " Sure he is so why isn't he attacking," Darkness said. " He's just ah waiting for the

right moment." Sam said. " So is this the right moment," Darkness said as he shot Tucker and Sam with a

lazer. " Ah!" Tucker and Sam said. " I knew it you two were alone now is the perfect time to attack,"

Darkness said. Then as they fell Tucker saw the theater was right across the street it was the perfect time

to go get Danny but suddenly,"Ah!" Sam shouted. As Darkness was grabing Sam by her wrists and putting

some kind of tight handcuffs on her, " Be quiet," Darkness said as he shocked her. " Ah!" Sam said again.

" urgh..urgh.. Tucker get Danny!" Sam yelled and Tucker ran into the theater. " Oh no you don't," Darkness

said but couldn't go anywhere near him after Tucker got into the theater because it was surrounded in light

and if Darkness was in to much light he would be powerless. Then Darkness looked back at Sam, " Oh well

you will do," Darkness said looking at Sam. Tucker was running through the theater looking for Danny

when suddenly he found Danny. " Valery," Danny said. " Yeah," Valery said. " Thanks for comming tonight

it was fun," Danny said. " your welcome" Valery said. Valery was just about to give Danny a kiss on the

lips when, " Danny!" Tucker shouted. " Hu" Danny said and turned around, " Tucker?" Danny said. " We

have to go dude Sam's in big trouble," Tucker said. " What's the big rush I'm sure she's not in that much of

trouble to pull Danny away from his date," Valery said. " Oh yes it is come on Danny," Tucker said. " But..

I" Danny said and then noticed he was getting pulled away from Valery. " Urgh, What's up with him," Valery

said and started to walk home. " Tucker I was this close with Valery," Danny said. " Look Danny it doesn't

matter right now what matters is that Sam's in trouble with Darkness and we need to get to her," Tucker

said. " But.. Valery," Danny said. " Dude! She's your friend let's go no questions asked." Tucker said and

pulled him away. " What do you want with me," Sam said as Darkness was flying her into the park where

the fountain was. " Simple I'm using you as bate for your little friend," Darkness said. " I have a feeling

that's not all you want with me," Sam said. " Well your right in a way the boy seems to care about you

most so I thought why not leave him a scar to remember me by," Darkness said. " He doesn't care about

me the most, wait a second what did you say," Sam said. " That's right I'm going to get rid of you," and just

when Darkness was going to blow an attack on Sam Danny shot his lazer on Darkness. " Leave her

alone!" Danny yelled. " Ah! What's the matter scared I'm going to do something to her," Darkness said.

"Danny no its a.." Sam began but Darkness suddenly coverd her mouth some sort of ghost glob. Danny

shot another ghost ray. " uh... is that all you got," Darkness said yawning and shot a different but more

powerful ghost attack. " Ah!" Danny said. Darkness began to laugh and then shocked Sam again. "Argh!"

Danny said angrily and he shot out a new ghost ray and it was blue and it harmed Darkness. Darkness

was still laughing but then fell to the ground. " Ah! Argh! I'd love to stay and chat but unfortenetly I have

plans bye." Darkness said. " Oh no you don't," Danny said but as soon as he tried to grab him he

disappeared. Danny flew down to where Sam was and turned back to human form. " Are you ok," Danny

asked. Then the ghost stuff on Sam dispappeared. "Ahu.," Sam said gasping for breath, " Yeah, I'm fine

sorry about interuppting your date," Sam said. " Its fine" Danny said. "Well you should probably go home

now Sam and get some rest." Tucker said. " Yeah ok," Sam said beginning to walk. " Here I'll walk you

home," Danny said. " Ok," Sam said smilling. " You comming Tuck," Danny asked. " No my house is just

over at that corner you to have fun," Tucker said. " Hu? what does he mean," Danny said. " Im sure its

nothing," Sam said. They finally got to Sam's house, " You really love her don't you Danny," Sam said.

"Who?" Danny asked. "Valery," Sam said. " I don't know but yeah I kinda do," Danny said. and Sam gave

him a smile, " Thanks for walking me home," Sam said. '' Anytime," Danny said. Then Danny's watch's

alarm went off. '' Ah. aha ha" Danny and Sam said laughing. " I have to go now," Danny said. " Ah, yeah

ok," Sam said. " Bye" Danny said. "Bye" Sam said. " Still clueless," Sam said whispering.


	5. Attacked, Hurt, Saved by a kiss

Prom Day

" So your sure you aren't going to the dance" Danny asked Sam. " Yes, I'm positve." Sam said. " Well if

you ask me you should still go Sam just for the fun of it," Tucker suggested. " No thanks," Sam said. "

Besides you'll guys still have fun without me." Sam said. " No it won't be," Danny said. " Your our friend

Sam and we know you want to go to that dance and you have to go even if you don't have a date." Danny

said. " No" Sam said. " Please," Danny and Tucker said with their puppy eyes. " No! no.. no.. Oh all right"

Sam said. " Wha Who!" Tucker and Danny shouted. " You guys are so weird," Sam said. " Hey Danny"

Valery yelled. " Oh hey Val," Danny said. " So what was the emergency Sam?" Valery asked. " Ah well I um

you see," Sam said. " Yeah.. I'm listening." Valery said. " My...My ah My cat.." Sam said. " your cat" Valery

said. " your cat?" Danny said. Then Sam elbowed him. " Oh yeah her cat," Tucker said. " Yeah you see my

cat was stuck in a tree and since Danny's the best climber I had to call him over you know." Sam said. "So

why did Tucker sound so worried," Valery asked. " Because I love that cat and I would be so... hurt.. if

anything happend to it. " Tucker lied. " Ok then well I have to get goint its late and I need to go pick up my

dress for the prom your going to love it Danny," Valery said. " Yeah, I bet I will," Danny said. " Dude, are

you ok you didn't seem like you were up for it," Tucker said as Valery left. " Yeah is something the matter

Danny," Sam asked. " Ah.. me no no everythings just fine," Danny lied. " Well speaking about dresses I

have to go look for mine since you guys are making me go," Sam said. " Ok well see you at the prom

Sam," Danny said. " Bye," Sam said. " Bye," Tucker and Danny said.

Hour before the prom on video chat

"Hey so where are we going to meet," Tucker asked. " Ah, at my locker I guess," Danny said. " Hey I'm

going to feel to embaressed to even walk into those doors so don't meet with your dates until we get into

the gym ok you guys," Sam said. " Ok " Danny said.

Danny's Locker

" Hey dude," Tucker said. " Hey," Danny said. "Where's Sam" Tucker asked. " Don't know she hasn't

shown up," Danny said. " Hey guys," Sam said. " Oh hey Sam," Tucker said. " Hey Sa..Sa. Sam." Danny

said. Sam was wearing a long dress with no sleeves and the top of the dress went just a bit underneath

her shoulders and the rest of the dress was long it was black with purple disiegns on the bottom in the

middle and the top. " Ok lets get this over with," Sam said. " Hey I'm going ahead to meet my date at a

different place but I'll leave you to alone," Tucker said smilling. " You look nice," Danny said. " Thanks you

too," Sam said smilling. They got into the gym and it was a huge party everyone was dressed in fancy

dresses or tuxedos. The gym had been reassembled and they had put a huge glass window so everyone

could see the outside. " Hey Danny you look fantastic," Valery said. " Oh thanks Valery so do you," Danny

said. " Ah " Danny began. " Go have fun," Sam said. Danny and Valery went to dance and then Sam saw

Tucker dancing with his date Linda, but Sam was just sitting at a table. " Why did I even come," Sam

asked herself. Then suddenly the huge window of glass broke. " Ah!" Everyone screamed. It was Darkness

and he was ready for action. Sam unluckily was sitting at a table where the glass got shattered on her.

"Sam!" Danny shouted and ran over to her. " Are you ok," Danny asked. "Yeah," Sam said. But as Danny

was grabbing her arm and helping her up he noticed it had gotten cut and it was bleeding. "Ah! that hurts,"

Sam said. " Sorry," Danny said. " Don't worry its ok," Sam said. " Here you should go to the nurses office

and get something on that I'll deal with Darkness," Danny said. Sam nodded and ran off the the nurses

office. Valery was searching through her backpack to see if she had her ghost equipment but realized that

her dad took it away again. She saw that Danny was gone so whe decided to go to where Mr. Lancer was

pointing to. " Everyone this way now," Mr. Lancer shouted. Then it was only Tucker and Danny in the

room. " Hey Darkness over hear," Danny yelled. "Im goin ghost!" " You just the kid I was looking for,"

Darkness said. " So how have you've been enjoying your prom," Darkness said. " Because remember

emotions whether you know it or not are your greatest weakness." Darkness said. " Technus?" Danny

said. " Oh no now I'm Darkness a whole new name for a whole new upgrade now I am Darkness 3.0."

Darkness said. " What do you want you've already cause enough trouble last time," Danny said. " I have

found your greatest weakness and don't know why I chose the wrong girl last time but I know I'm choosing

the right one this time." Darkness said. " What are you talking about," Danny said. " And check it out I can

be in two places at once now my other me is trying to find someone now." Darkness said. " Valery!" Danny

said. " Tuck go find Valery and make sure she's safe and page me when you find her," Danny said. "

Right!" Tucker said rushing to find Valery. " Your even dumber than I thought, I'm not going after, Darkness

began. " I don't care what you have to say I need to take care of you so I can take care of your other

annoying self," Danny said and shot a ghost ray at him. " Hey who you calling annoying your more

annoying than me I mean just look at yourself your sense of style is so boring its annoying," Darkness

said. " That's doesn't make any sense," Danny said. " Its makes perfect sense." Darkness said. " Yeah,

only if your a dimwhit like you," Danny said. Then Darkness grab Danny by the neck and shocked him and

threw him across the floor. Danny then shot his ghost rays agian. " Ring!" Danny's pager rang. " Hello,"

Danny said. " Danny Valery's all right she said she hasn't even seen any ghost around her at all we're

going for the wrong person its probably Sam who he's after!" Tucker said. " Sam!" Danny shouted.

"Indeed," Darkness said blasting Danny's cell phone. " Your little friend Sam is the perfect target for you I

mean you to are practically ment for eachother but your always to busy with Valery that you don't seem to

notice that she misses you, Oh well I'll put her out of her misarey soon when I destroy her." Darkness

said. " No you Don't!" Danny yelled and with that his ghostly wail hit Darkness and destroyed that copy

of him. " one down one to go," Danny said.

Nurses Office

Sam was in the nurses office trying to find some kind of band-aids, cotten balls anything to just put over

her cut when all of the sudden Darkness came through the walls, " Hello child," Darkness said. " Darkness

what do you want with me," Sam said. " To make the ghost childs emotions hurt," Darkness said. '' Wait a

second Technus?" Sam said. " Then new Technus with a new name and upgrade," Darkness said.

Darkness laughed and then began to try to hit Sam with his lazers. Sam kept on jumping and dogeing the

laers until one of them hit her, " Ah!" Sam screamed. Darkness hit her again and agian until Sam was

almost done for, " DANNY!" Sam managed to scream and Danny was already on his way flying as fast as

he could. When he got in the room Sam was knock out. " Take this!" Danny yelled and shot a blue ghost

ray. " Ah!" Darkness said. " Oh yeah how about this," Darkness said. Then Danny and Darkness both shot

there ghost rays at the same time and each one at same power level. Until finally BAM! Darkness was hit

with the ghost ray and then Danny let out his ghostly wail. " Delivery," Tucker shouted and put Darkness in

the thermos "Mark my words child I will be back I will get out of here," Darkness said and he was gone.

"Well at least this time it wasn't the other way around," Tucker said. " Sam! Sam!" Danny yelled. Sam woke

up just barely and puther hand on her head, '' Hmm, ah, Danny?" Sam said. " Yeah are you ok," Danny

said. " Who? Me? yeah I'm fine," Sam said and got up. " Yeah Danny saved you," Tucker said. " Hm.

That's nice thanks Danny," Sam said and then fell asleep.

Prom

" Hu?" Sam said waking up and saw she was sleeping on Danny's lap and Danny was asleep. " Danny,

Danny wake up," Sam said. " Hu? Oh. Sam you ok now," Danny asked. " Yeah I just neede some rest,"

Sam said. " Thanks for saving me back there," Sam said. " Hey what are friends for," Danny said. " What

time is it 11:00pm." Danny said. " The prom ends at 12:00am Danny you should get back to your date,"

Sam said. " I am," Danny said blushing then Sam blushed. " But what about Valery," Sam said. " I told her I

had some choices to make and I needed to make the right ones so I couldn't date her anymore." Danny

said. "Danny if you did that for me you didn't have to," Sam said. " Yeah well its to late for that," Danny

said. " Besides I'm happy with my choice." Danny said blushing. " So do you want to get back to the prom

then?" Sam asked. " Yeah," Danny said. " But before we go I want to give you something Sam," Danny

said. "What?" Sam asked. " Ok I know its lame but its all I've got right now," Danny said and Danny gave

Sam the ring Danny's dad had given him for when he was going to ask out Valery. " But this says it's

wes's" Sam said. " Flip it over," Danny said. " Sam" Sam said. " Oh, I love it thanks Danny," Sam said.

Dancing

Everyone was dancing in a slow dance and Sam and Danny were dancing together finally and after all this

time it finally happened. Danny looked into Sam's eyes and Sam looked into Danny's and slowly they

kissed. " Yes!" they heard Tucker say. And Sam leand on Danny's shoulder, " Thanks Danny," Sam said.

"For what?" Danny asked. " For being there," Sam said with a smile.


End file.
